Unleashed
by Drion striker
Summary: La vida de un joven cambia cuando en una situación que lo lleva a sacrificarse por su familia conoce a un hombre justo cuando esta en las puertas de la muerte y le ofrece ayuda pero con un precio no podra volver a su dimensión.


-inferno- Personaje hablando

"Haven" Personaje pensando

**Cap 1 (Prólogo).**

En una casa ubicada en sudamericana,Venezuela para ser precisos .Se puede observar una escena perturbadora ya en un extremo de la cocina del hogar se encuentra un hombre que posee una sonrisa retorcida que solo refleja que se trata de un psicopata desalmado.

Este hombre lleva una chaqueta de cuero con varios cortes en la zona de la espalda ,pantalones negros ,una camisa blanca en el interior de la chaqueta y zapatos ojos son verdes ,su piel era palida y su cabello el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros era canoso ,parecia de entre 30 y 40 años,además de que tenia un revolver en mano izquierda apuntando a una familia de 4 personas ,2 adultos y 2 niños.

Los adultos se ven alrededor de los 30 y 40 años ,un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenia el pelo corto de color negro ,ojos marrones y una barba con canas muy notables ; traia una blusa blanca , pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro que le llegan a las rodillas y sandalias negras.

La mujer tiene el cabello cafe que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones ; traia un traje de abogado femenino azul y zapatos tipo tacon.

Los dos adultos se aferraban a sus hijos los cuales eran un niño y una niña chico no era exactamente un niño ya que tenia 19 o 20 años el cabello negro corto , un ojo de color azul y otro marron ; tenia un traje con corbata negra ,camisa blanca,saco negro,pantalones negros y zapatos veia a sus padre y a su hermana pequeña,y despues veia al hombre con el arma y lo reconoció de inmediato era un asesino que cometio 40 asesinatos en 8 dias ,su nombre era Luke gandy éste escapo de prisión hace 2 dias.

La chica tenia 14 años ,cabello negro tan largo como su madre ,ojos marrones ; tiene un vestido blanco muy elegante ,con un collar y tacones blancos.

-Bien,bien,bien...A quien debo matar primero al policía que me arresto ,a la abogada que me encarcelo..Ah ya sé mejor mato a uno de sus hijos- dijo el asesino llamado Luke gandy.

- No matanos a nosotros pero no a nuestros hijos- dijo el padre cas suplicante y su esposa lo respaldo.

-Es cierto ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto- dijo la madre algo asustada.

-Jejejeje...Acaso creen que esto tiene que con que usted el sargento de policía Michael Birse me arrestara o que tu la abogada julie Martínez me encarcelara...pues dejenme decirles que esto se trata de un desquite y nada más ustedes no me dejaron terminar de matar a ese peatón,asi que simplemente matare a sus hijos cuyos nombre deben ser Joe Birse y Lara Birse- dije el psicopata apuntando a los chicos.

"Maldita sea tengo que hacer algo pero que, vamos piensa algo debo hacer" piensa desesperado el joven Joe pero de repente se da cuenta de que nadie puede sobrevivir a menos...que el se sacrifique ,jaj quien lo diria el tendria enfrentarse a un psicopata que de seguro es más fuerte pero es un riesgo que esta dispuesto a correr con tal de que su familia viva.

-Bueno creo mejor los mato a todos empezando con la ni- fue interrumpido por Joe que lo taqueo arrastrando hacia la puerta y luego choco con e uso su codo para golpear su espalda ,luego cuando lo iba a golpear con su puño Joe lo sujeta sorprendiendo a Gandy, Joe le da un cabezazo sequido de la triple combinación que copió de la película Real Steel.

Gandy iba disparar hasta que Joe le da un golpe en el estomago pero no se inmuta y le dipara el el pecho de empazaba a quedar aturdido por ese disparo pero cuando empezaba a recuperarse recibe otros 4 disparos ; 1 en el hombro ,otro en la pierna y los últimos en el torax.

-Asi que trataste de hacerte el heroe no chico pero te dire algo ahora gracias a tu acción matare lenta y dolorosamente a tu familia es más para asegurarme que no intervendras voy a matarte- dije Gandy riendo de manera psicotica sacando un cuchillo listo para apuñalar su estomago.

Empezo a apuñalarlo y su familia observaba con una expresión de horror ya que habia mucha sangre derepente Gandy dejo de apuñalar y se aseco al oido.

-Algunas ultimas palabras- dijo con una sonrisa demete Gandy esperando que rogará por su vida pero le sorprendió que Joe sonriera y lo siguiente que paso los dejo en shock.

- Te vere en...el infierno maldito- dice Joe sonriendo y le muestra a Gandy que tenia su arma, éste no pudo decir nada ya Joe le disparo en la cara matando de inmediato.

La familia de Joe corrio hacia el de inmediato y vieron a Joe ensangrentado pero aun esta soriendo estan a punto de llamar al hospital pero el los detiene.

-No...no pierdan su...tiempo conmigo- dice Joe tociendo sangre.

-Deja dedecir estupideces y deja de hablar ...solo descansa- dijo su padre Michael con algunas lagrimas.

-Si escucha a u padre jovencito y no te atrevas a morir o te castigare- dice su madre Julie con muchas lagrimas y su hermana lo empieza ha abrazar fuertemente.

-Te vas a poner bien hermano ya veras solo resista un poco por favor- dijo Lara llorando pero Joe sonrie y dice - Podre no estar graduado aun pero reconosco a un muerto- antes de que replicaran el vuelve a hablar.

-Escuchenme porque no lo repetire...quiero que sepan que siempre los he querido y siempre los querre porque ustedes son mi familia...Prometanme que seguiran adelante...y tu Lara tienes que vivir tu vida todavia tienes mucho que hacer y no quiero que desperdicies el tiempo llorando por mi debes ser fuerte y siempre tener fe en las personas... prometemelo Lara promete que vas a tener fe- dice Joe sonriendo y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Lo hare hermano- dice Lara ya dejando de llorar.

-Bien...Mi momento ha llegado...una ultima cosa asegurate tener una familia hermana y una buena madre o de lo contrario volvere y te destrozare si no lo haces.- esto ultimo lo dice con humor para despues cerrar los ojos y morir con una sonrisa.

**Lugar desconocido**

Joe abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que se encuentra en un prado con un arrollo no muy lejos intenta levantarse y se sorprende de que no tenga ni un sola herida ,agujero o corte en su ropa.

-Acaso este es el cielo- dice mirando a su alrededor -No exactamente solo te traje a un prado- dice una vos masculina detras de el haciendo que mire hacia atras para sorprende porque frente a el esta un hombre anciano de 90 años ,de cabello blanco y barba larga del mismo color , cejas espesas ; tiene un unifome de soldado color blanco y se puede ver que a pesar de su edad es un hombre con una gran constitución física.

-No te preocupes joven no voy a hacerte daño...Mi nombre es Ezio Burgas y vengo a ofrecerte trabajo- dijo Ezio tranquilamente.

-Que tipo de trabajo hablas anciano- dice Joe.

-Primero te hare una pregunta sabes qué es el multiverso y el darktiverso?- dijo Ezio y Joe confundido responde.

-Bueno el multiverso seria el conjunto de todos los universos y dimensiones ,y supongo el darktiverso vendrá siendo su cotraparte por que preguntas?- dijo/pregunto Joe.

-Solo para asegurarme de que lo supieras...debes estar confundido pero te iluminare por asi decirlo...El multiverso desde tiempos inmemoriales a tenido agentes de inmenso poder que se encargan de matener su sector a salvo y en orden...Por el contrario el darktiverso lo unico que busca es la destrucción del multiverso debido a que cree que solo el debe existir y al igual que el multiverso éste tiene agentes pero estos quieren destrucción como el darktiverso- dijo Ezio.

-Lo dices como si el multiverso y el darktiverso tuvieran inteligencia- dce Joe confundido y sorprendido por la historia.

-Es es porque la tienen- dijo Ezio de forma seria y sorprendiendo aun más a Joe pero ante de que vuelva a hablar Ezio prosige -Yo mismo soy un agente del multiverso pero nos llamamos Rider- dijo Ezio.

-Pero todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo/exigio Joe y Ezio suspiro.

-Quiero qu te conviertas en un Rider- dijo sin rodeos Ezio.

-Espera espera espera...por que yo ?- pregunto Joe.

-Hemos visto que eres del tipo de persona que podria dar su vida por los demás y eso es lo que buscamos en un Rider asi que aceptas...antes de que me des tu respuesta debes saber que este poder tiene un precio...no puedes volver a tu mundo o dimensión de origen pero puedes tener una familia es decir que puedes tener hijos claro obviamente no podran tener tus poder pero si tus rasgos como tu color de ojos , color de cabello etc- Explico Ezio.

"Bueno en resumen es como una segunda oportunidad pero no me gusta el hecho de que no pueda ver a mi familia otra ves...pero al menos se que estaran bien sin mi... aceptare" piensa Joe pero desconocido para el Ezio leyó su mente y sonrió por puede tener otro compañero Rider.

-Buena elección Joe... antes de que preguntes si puedo leer la mente de las personas con el tiempo también lo podrás hacer...yo te enseñare los conceptos basicos de nuestro poder y organización- dijo Ezio dejando impresionado a Joe pero despues recueda que no le dijo como se les llama a los agentes del darktiverso.

-Oiga anciano no me ha dicho como se les llama a los agentes del darktiverso o como obtener los poderes de un Rider- dijo Joe impaciente por saber.

-Se les llama Grims y para obtener los poderes de un Rider otro Rider tiene que enseñarte en este caso sere yo y te sugiero que te prepares porque mi entrenamiento hara ver al infierno como un campo de flores- dice Ezio asustando bastante a Joe que solo piensa una cosa.

-En que me meti- dijo en voz alta y Ezio solo rie a carcajadas...Este entrenamiento iba a ser muy largo y doloroso.


End file.
